


Love, Love, Love

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Rolls, Get it?, M/M, Sexy, Smut, ahhh you got it!, all that good good, bc luhan?, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with the inescapable Xiuhan, Sehun decides to take matters into his own hands. <br/>Luhan would have never seen it coming.</p>
<p>Desperate for his feelings to be reciprocated, Kai wants to push Lay over the edge.<br/>Lay wasn't going to have any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Sehun POV)

My body pulsed in time with the beat. Body roll. Freeze. Kick my leg over the chair. Kai and I had choreographed this by ourselves and the choreography was complex. I had spent most of my waking hours practicing.

The angelic voices of our other members filled the room, and we started again. The members were going to see this for the first time tonight. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous before. Not when I was auditioning for the company. Not even at our debut concert. I guess I wasn’t as focused on impressing someone I really cared about back then.

I looked up at myself in the mirror of the practice room, and smirked at what I saw. Not only was the way my hands sliding up and down my body criminal, but also, the door was slightly ajar. Between the slight crack, I happened to catch a glimpse of wide doe eyes. Pearly white teeth bit at luscious lips and I swear I saw a hand ghosting over the zipper of faded jeans.

“Sehun, I think we should do it once more, then call the guys. I don’t think I can handle this anymore.” Kai’s voice broke the connection between the “hidden” boy and I. He was right. We would no doubt be exhausted if we continued like this. Not to mention, the fact that we both had similar motives behind the performance.

“Sure.” Once again, the sweet tones fill the room.

Kai approached me with this idea a couple weeks ago. It seemed that he had his eye on the other lead dancer and wanted to impress the sleepy man. I, on the other hand, had just had absolutely enough of my favorite hyung and Xiumin. They were constantly with each other. Touching, playing, and I just can’t fucking stand it.

I’d always been very clear about the way I felt, and since he was doing absolutely nothing about it, I decided to. I started with Tao. I hung out with him a lot more than I did with Luhan. I even started doing all the things we used to do together with him. But of course, Luhan being oblivious Luhan paid no attention to me. That isn’t to say I never enjoyed Tao’s company. I just wanted Luhan in a much less platonic way.

So when Kai brought it up, I went along with it, knowing I wouldn’t have anything to lose.

When we finished, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I had an idea and I didn’t want anyone to see me before the performance. Grabbing the things I needed, I headed back to the practice room. Boy, are the guys going to be surprised or what!

(Luhan POV)

I was surprised, to say the least, when I saw what Sehun and Kai had been working on. Initially, when their whole pulling each other into random corners and whispering in each other’s ears business started, I thought my little maknae and Kai were dating. It bothered me to think of them together. They seemed to fit so perfectly. Both were young dancers. Both had that awful sense of humor that only they could understand.

As I watched them dance together, I couldn’t help but feel a burning jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Why did they have to be so flawless? They weren’t touching, they never even made eye contact, but the act looked so intimate. I felt like I was intruding on two lovers. Hell, I probably was.

Dating or not, I couldn’t help the attraction I felt towards my straight-faced maknae. As ashamed as I am that it happened, I had no control over the raging hard on I had. Nor could I stop my fingers that were itching to relieve myself.

Shit. I thought, before dashing away from the scene that screamed pure sex. This is what happens when you put a big group of extremely attractive men together. _Good job, SM. Now I’ll just have to blame my teenage hormones on your carelessness._

Finding the closest bathroom, I lock myself in and spend the next little while stroking my already rock hard length to thoughts of Sehun. Sehun smiling. Touching me. Holding me. _Sehun inside of me._ That thought alone could have made me come faster than a Monday. Sehun filled every space in my mind. As if he hadn’t been there before. Every casual tough between us came back to me, leaving my skin burning at the memory. Whispering is name, savoring the way it felt on my lips, release finally came to me. The pleasure I felt was quickly overridden by guilt over the fact that I just masturbated to thoughts of the group’s maknae. The maknae who already had a boyfriend. I groan. When did I become so pitiful?

_Knock knock._

“Luhan hyung, the kids want to show us something. Come to the practice room when you’re done in there.” Kyungsoo’s soft voice came from behind the door. I guess I had to go. They would surely notice something was wrong if I didn’t go. Then there would be the whole awkward conversation about why I didn’t want to see my favorite “dongsang.” I don’t think I could deal with that.

Sighing, I straighten myself out and clean up. A last check to make sure I wasn’t forgetting anything, and I was out the door. Whatever they were doing, I hope it would be over quickly.

(Sehun POV)

The last of the members dragged themselves in the room and took a seat on the floor. I smiled to myself when Luhan entered, but faltered a little when he opted to sit with Umin hyung. I couldn’t wait to show him.

“Sehunnie and I have been preparing something special for you guys,” Kai began. “So, just enjoy it.” He finished somewhat lamely. The boy was just as nervous as I was. He was bashfully scratching the back of his neck and his cheeks were painted red. Or at least as red as his skin would allow.

We were both wearing similar outfits. I was wearing a pair of tight fitting leather shorts, a skinny black tie, and a black fedora. Kai wore the same, except he was wearing pants instead of shorts. Neither of us wore shirts, exposing our upper bodies to the whole group. Gasps could be heard when we came fully into view. I bet they weren’t expecting anything like this.

_All right, Sehun. It’s time to channel your inner Sasha Fierce._ The music started and I straddled the chair that was set up for me. My body began to contort in a familiar way, and the two of us began to move in perfect synchronization.

_Cause you’re my earth, air, water, fire._

My hand lightly traveled all over my body. Roaming from my lips, to my clothed crotch. It was here where I finally had the courage to make eye contact with the man I spent so long dreaming about. His eyes followed my every move. I knew I had him, then and there. He looked up and noticed my gaze on him. Before he could shy away, I bit my lip and began touching myself in a more provocative way. He was all I could see. And I’m pretty sure I was the only thing on his mind.

Moving back towards the chair, I sat down once again, this time pretending like he was sitting in it. After a bit of bouncing and grinding on the seat, it was almost time for our big finale. I stood up and pushed the chair away. I sauntered over to a still seated Kai and stood behind him. I ran my hands down his bare, sweaty chest. Stopping just before the top of his pants, I pulled myself down and under the chair. We finally stood up to pose, wrapping ourselves around each other.

I was breathing hard, but still never lost eye contact with Luhan. When I touched Kai, His eyes narrowed, and, being the tease I am, I pushed the envelope a little and touched him more than we had rehearsed. I didn’t realize I was still tangled in Kai, until the members burst into cheers and applause. Almost immediately they began talk about how marvelous our little show was. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lay talking to a blushing Kai.

Xiumin hyung was talking animatedly to Luhan, who was only half listening to his older friend. His stare stayed on me. Xiumin leaned in to whisper something in Luhan’s ear, and that’s when something in me snapped.

With a speed I never knew I possessed, I charged forward to the pair. I grabbed Luhan’s wrist and dragged him out of the room. I didn’t care what anyone thought. At that moment, I just needed to make Luhan mine.

Pushing the older inside the vocal practice room, I locked the door behind me and flipped on the light switch. “Did you enjoy my show, hyung?” I said as I walked over to him.

It seemed as though he couldn’t find the right words, because his mouth opened and closed several times before I took advantage of his open mouth. I attacked his lips with my own, pushing my tongue into his hot cavern. I didn’t give him a break. I couldn’t. I didn’t care that my lungs were beginning to burn at the lack of oxygen; I just needed to be close to him.

“I was right,” he whispered when we finally broke apart.

“About?”

“Your lips. They’re soft. And you taste like peppermint.” I chuckle. He was so cute sometimes. It made me want to ravish him. I started walking forward, making him back up with every step, until he fell onto the couch in the middle of the room.

One hand traveled down to his pants, playing with the edge of his boxers and drawing little circles onto his stomach. The other held him in place while I continued my attack on his pink lips. I didn’t need to ask to know that this was what he wanted. The way he pressed himself against me, and the way he returned each touch with the same fervor told me all I needed to know.

This perfect person, this angel, was about to become mine at last. I couldn’t help but grin widely into the kiss.

(Luhan POV)

Nothing made sense. Well, other than the fact that Sehun was giving me exactly what I wanted. And how glorious were the sensations. Somehow our clothes ended up on the hardwood floor. I’m not really sure how, but I couldn’t care less. Sehun was on everywhere. Not just on top of me. He managed to make everything else disappear. It was only him. Even I didn’t exist. There was just so much Sehun.

His body was something I thought I could only have in my dreams. But now, here he was, in all his naked glory. His broad shoulders, slim waist, and lean muscle made him look like some sort of god. Not to mention his fair skin covered in a light layer of perspiration made him look ethereal. My eyes traveled downwards and I was surprised at what I saw.

Even limp, he was enormous. My mouth watered at the sight. I became both anxious and excited at the prospect of him filling me. I guess he noticed me staring, because his cock suddenly sprung to life. If I was nervous before, I was absolutely terrified now. It looked like he could rip me in half with that thing!

“Scared? I won’t hurt you, babe.” His husky voice soothed my nerves. He strutted over to the couch with a bottle in his hand. Huh. I guess I was too preoccupied with his dick to remember that we would probably need lube.

“Hun. I want to taste you.” I whimpered. It hurt my manly pride, but it was the price I would have to pay to get what I really wanted. Sehun, being the little shit he is, sat down on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

“If you want it, you do it.” He gestured towards the monster that was usually hidden by his pants. Sighing, I sink down and start playing with his large, foreign member. Just by touching it, his face contorted with pleasure. Grinning at his reaction, I give it an experimental lick. He moaned. _He fucking moaned._ I had to bite my lip to keep me from squealing in glee. That might have been the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Not one to tease too much, I engulfed his manhood as best as I could. Wrapping my hand around the base, I fell into a comfortable rhythm, alternating between licking, sucking, and pumping. I hummed occasionally. I read somewhere online that it was supposed to feel really good. I guess it made sense.

I didn’t see it coming when Sehun suddenly pulled me off of his member. “I don’t want to come just yet, Lu. I still want to fuck you.” He told me, but I had figured as much. He lay me down on the pleather couch and spread apart my legs. He must have liked what he saw, because he immediately leaned forward and licked me. I couldn’t believe it. He was actually rimming me. Not one of my previous partners had ever done that to me. Deeming it too dirty. I was touched by the act. He made me feel like I was in heaven, and not only in the physical sense. Sehun was proving just how much he loved me. I started to tear up.

I’m so embarrassed at myself. Who starts crying when someone is licking your insides? Sehun, of course, noticed right away and stopped. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but he crawled up my body and asked if I was ok. I nodded, whispering that I loved him.  
He pressed his mouth onto mine. It was strange to taste myself. It definitely was no bubble tea, or chocolate ice cream, but it wasn’t the worst thing ever. And if it meant feeling the euphoria it was to be with him, I wouldn’t mind getting used to it. After a few more moments, he pulled away from me. He grabbed the bottle of lube that I had all but forgotten.

Coating his fingers with a generous amount, he rubbed a little bit of the cold substance onto my entrance. Deeming that I was ready enough, he slowly slid a finger in. It had been a while since anyone had touched me like this, so the finger hurt like a bitch. Fortunately, I grew accustomed to the feeling fairly quickly, and was soon begging for more. He added a finger. Then another. Soon, he was stretching me open, getting me used to the feeling, before his mammoth penis could break me.

“Sehun.” I let out in a mangled voice. The pleasure was making me see stars, but I knew this was nothing compared to having him inside me.

“Um, Lu. I-I forgot to bring condoms,” He stuttered out. Cute.

“Fuck it…I wanted it…raw anyways.” I managed to pant out.

Feeling something rub against my entrance, I look down to see him massaging me with the head of his cock. It felt like forever before he finally entered me. He wouldn’t be Sehun without being infuriating, so I had to deal with him shoving himself into my tight hole, inch by inch. It was horribly slow.

A great deal of time passed before he was fully inside me. I relished the feeling of being so full. It was like he was the missing piece to me, and we fit so perfectly. I felt another bout of tears come on, but I held them back as best as I could. Sehun began moving, and I let out a stream of incoherent garbles. Almost instantly, he found my prostate, which didn’t come as much of a surprise, since he took up so much space.

Every time he hit the bundle of nerves, my vision became spotty, until I finally couldn’t see a thing. If anything, it increased the pleasure. All I could do was feel. Feel his raw cock sliding in and out of me. Feel him alternating between an excruciatingly slow pace and a mind numbing fast one. I could feel the beginning of my orgasm. The familiar rush of heat and pleasure to my lower abdomen was beginning increasingly difficult to hold back. “Sehun. I’m gonna…”

“I know baby. Let it go. Come for me.” His hand wrapped around my own neglected cock and I finally came, screaming his name. White ribbons coating my stomach and his hand. He came soon after, grunting and moaning into my neck.

We lay there, in the aftermath of our lovemaking. Not caring that the other members were out there. Not caring what this would mean for us. Not caring whether we soiled the couch. All I could think was thank you. I didn’t know who I was thanking, but whatever force brought us together, I wanted to thank it. He was mine and I was his. Fuck whatever came after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. What's good papi? Ok. So. I wrote this 2 years ago (when I was very new to writing or even reading smut) when someone asked for a little BDSM element, and I just did it? Without much research because I was an idiot and too scared to look it up. So I've written some things that would probably upset those who engage in BDSM and do it safely. As well as mix up a bunch of kinks so there's that. Will I fix it? Probably not, I'm a lazy piece of shit. But just so you know. Also know that its pretty shit.

_Hyung, I need you._

_Oh yeah? Prove it._

My mind went back to the conversation I had with a certain sleepy eyed dancer. I’d finally grown the balls to ask him to be mine. Admittedly, it was an embarrassing way to confess. My only experience came from countless girls in high school.

What exactly did I do? I went up to him with a box of chocolate. I may have stress eaten a couple on the way to meet him. Anyways, I shoved the box into his hands and mumbled out a quick _“Ilikeyouwillyougoutwithme?”_

Needless to say, he was not impressed. And being the cunning man that I had fallen head over heels for, he used it against me every day. Of course, I would have done anything he asked of me. It wasn’t until that night two weeks ago that I really couldn’t hold myself together.

_Lay’s body moved seamlessly. It was no wonder the powerful man was a lead dancer. I watched in fascination, wondering how the familiar choreography looked better and newer every time he did it. Sweat dripped from him and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t turning me on. I stepped into the practice room, and waited for him to finish._

_“What are you doing here alone, Jongin?” I preferred my stage name to my given name, but hearing it come from his supple, pink lips, made it seem like the name of a God. It sounded exotic. I was so caught up in my thoughts of him I almost forgot to answer._

_“I can’t take it anymore,” I start in a deep growl that I could hardly recognize. “It’s been a week, I need to know your answer. Hyung, I need you.” My voice cracks and once again, I am unsure of myself._

_He smirked at me before replying. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” He pats my head and walks out past me._

I decided this morning what I was going to do. I was going to seduce my band member.

(Lay POV)

I was thrilled when Jongin confessed to me. Truthfully, I’m not such a jerk, but I just get carried away when it comes to the beautiful, tan dancer. The way his eyes light up when I play with him, makes it all worth it.

I’m definitely attracted to the other dancer, but I’m not sure where my feelings are right now. All I know is that I want him to be more than just a fuck.

(Kai POV)  
I told Sehun about my plan to seduce Lay. He was all for it, considering he was trying to get into Luhan’s pants, or at least, something to that effect.

I had hoped Lay would also get a little frustrated with the fact that I’ve been hanging out with Sehun for the last two weeks, but he seemed to think nothing of it. Well, in a few minutes, none of that would matter.

 _I was wearing a pair of someone’s tight_ leather pants and vest. No shirt. I was more than aware of my sinful looks. Abs I was proud of, hair tousled to perfection. I was irresistible.

I stand in front of all the guys crowding the corner of the practice room. One set of eyes find their way over to me and stay there. I can feel his gaze burning on me and I can’t help but blush, suddenly nervous. “Sehunnie and I have been preparing something special for you guys,” I mumbled. “So, just enjoy it.”

The first sweet notes of our song began, and so did our performance. I rolled my hips in time with the music. Sauntering over to the chair I had put out earlier, I leisurely sat in it, beginning the static motion I had become familiar with. I moved my hands to touch my chest, ghosting all the way down to my clothed crotch. I imagined them to be Lay’s steady hands. Meeting his stare directly under hooded lids, I felt the already tight pants tighten even more. All I wanted was out of the offending garment and release. There was still the most important part left. I felt a pair of hands push my own away. Sehun slipped his long fingers down my chest, lingering on my nipples. Not what we rehearsed, but the results were perfect. Lay’s eyes darkened to an angry shade of black I had never seen before. I acted like I was enjoying it, biting my bottom lip, and rolling my head to the side in ecstasy.

Before I knew it, Sehun was in my lap, posing in a way that should be illegal for two people who weren’t lovers.

The members burst into applause and animated chatter. I walked over to a corner and waited for Lay to come to me.

“That was hot.” I blushed at his compliment. Unable to react, I just smile awkwardly at the floor. Gone was the confident and sexy Kai, in his place was the shy and smitten Jongin. Lay reached forward and grabbed my hand. “Let’s go,” he whispered in my ear.

He led me to an unused dressing room and closed the door behind us. I still had no idea what to say to him. “Jongin. On the table. Clothes off.” He barked at me. Scrambling to comply, I jump on to the table, completely in the buff.

He walked around me, smiling to himself, dimples showing and everything. _This man is a God._ I thought to myself.

“Hyung?”

“Ssh. Let me admire my new pet.” He reached a hand toward my head and pet it a couple times. Silently, he guided me into a position where I was on all fours. Electricity shook through my entire body as a single digit plunged into my entrance. Dry.

“Holy fuck! Lay!” The intrusion has me begging for more. The pain is blinding, but so so worth it. Rough sex was my kink. I don’t know how he knew, but I loved being dominated. The thought of surrendering over to him completely almost pushed me over the edge. I was painfully hard, and it seemed like he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

It seemed like forever before he added another finger. By this time I was wantonly begging for him to impale me, not caring who heard.

“Shut up. If you want to come, you’re going to have to get my permission.” He spat, roughly. Deciding to play a good sub, I nod, and silence my whimpers. He’s gone from two fingers to his whole fist, and my lip is bleeding from biting so hard. How my deprived hole swallowed his fist was beyond me, but I was seeing white from the pain. And the pleasure.

“Nnng.” Against my will, it escaped my lips. Too entranced by the pleasure I was receiving, I didn’t think about the consequence.

_Smack!_

He spanked me.

_He spanked me._

Oh my god.

“Naughty naughty, Jongin. Don’t you know you’re supposed to listen to _everything_ your Master tells you? I ‘m pretty sure that I said you weren’t allowed to say a thing.” He continued his abuse on my already sore ass, but I paid no attention to it. The word Master sent me reeling. He wanted to be my master? I had never been as hard as I was at that moment.

“Sorry…Master,” I pant out.

(Lay POV)

“Sorry…Master.” Fuck. You have no idea what those words would do to me. Maybe I was getting too into the whole playing master thing. It was hard to have any self control, though, when Jongin’s sweet ass was displayed so artfully for me. All I wanted was to bury myself in his heaven.

I did my research while he practiced these past few weeks. When I found out that my little vixen was into S&M, I stopped breathing. The prospect of making the confident man beg, seeing him so submissive did something to me. So I prepared for this moment. I brought along a couple tools that I thought would help. Rope being one of them.

I was glad my baby was enjoying himself. He was trying so hard to stay quiet. I almost wanted him to let go, but what kind of Dom would I be if I let him do whatever he wanted? In the midst of his pleasure, I swiftly bound the ropes around his limbs, decreasing his range of motion greatly.

(Kai POV)

He tied me up. This was better than anything I could imagine. It seemed as though he was finally done fisting my now gaping hole. He gently nudged me until I was lying on my back. I hadn’t seen his face this entire time and god he was perfect. The way he looked at me spoke volumes. Though I wasn’t physically touching him to please him, he was more than satisfied with what we were doing now.

“I think you’re ready. Are you going to need lube?” His words were slurred. By the look of his leaking cock, he needed release immediately. I shake my head to indicate I don’t want the cold lubricant. His precum was enough for me.

Without any other warning, he drove his thick shaft into me. The initial pain wasn’t so bad, his fist had already seen to that. He started to thrust slowly, but the need got the best of both of us. Soon he was driving himself into me at a pace that couldn’t be human.

He must have memorized where my prostate was, because once he found it, he angled himself so that he hit it every time. I was glad I was on my back, my knees felt so weak, I’m sure they wouldn’t have held me up.

“Master…please…let me come.” The pressure building inside me was becoming unbearable. I needed to let go.

“Not until I do.” He wrapped his slender fingers around the base of my previously untouched cock and squeezed tight. Nothing would be able to flow through his homemade cock ring.

Lay began to thrust so hard; my head was constantly banging on the table. If I don’t get a concussion form this, I must have the world’s thickest skull.

The feeling of him inside me was surreal. It was as though I could see his dick from the way it felt. I imagined where all the veins were, and thinking about it made me even more desperate, if that was possible. At this point I was matching his every thrust. I moved in time with him, hoping for him to let go.

“Fuck, Jongin!” The guttural tone of his voice turned into something I couldn’t even recognize. He released his load still inside me, white liquid seeping between the little spaces left in my hole. He held on to my cock a little longer, but unwrapped his digits and let me come. And come I did. Never in my life had an orgasm been so euphoric. I was blinded by pleasure. My body writhed, sweat dripped from every surface of my skin. Unable to do anything else I stayed there on the table, Lay slumped over me after untying me.

“Lay that was incre-“

“Shut up,” he got up on the table and snuggled beside me. He wasn’t my master anymore. He had returned to being the sleepy man I was so in love with. “Let’s just stay here for a bit.”

I was fine with that. My plan had worked. Lay was all mine. And I was irrevocably his.

“Oh, and Jongin,” he mumbled in my ear. “Call me Yixing.”

**Author's Note:**

> *crossposted on AFF*


End file.
